<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sole survivor by kivancalcite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770213">sole survivor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kivancalcite/pseuds/kivancalcite'>kivancalcite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Thing (1982)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue-Only, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Torture, Self-Hatred, Short, Survivor Guilt, did this a while back and here they are, few little short things to explore mac's own feelings, his friends are dead :), i consider this more or less an indefinite thing currently, technically, that get used against him, this could also be his internal monologue that ended up being enforced, thought it was neat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kivancalcite/pseuds/kivancalcite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I did an AU a while back of Mac being the sole survivor with his whole crew ending up against him and assimilated whilst being made into helping the alien Thing, and I remember musing over how to approach it, and came up with these short pieces ambiguously either Mac's thoughts or them saying it to him at the time. Considering his character, I thought this dialogue felt appropriate for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. he's used to it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>…</p><p>…do you blame yourself?</p><p>maybe if you swallowed your pride</p><p><em>they’d still be alive</em>.</p><p>still, it’s amazing you endured <b>all</b> that and didn’t break once</p><p>almost like</p><p>you’ve done that</p><p><em>before</em>.</p><p>are you used to losing the ones you care about</p><p>losing them outside of your control</p><p>…</p><p>…you do blame yourself</p><p>don’t you?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. self-denial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>you know</p><p>it’s certainly a <strong>spectacle</strong></p><p>seeing you in such a position of vulnerability</p><p>you look like an absolute mess, and yet, for what we can understand of you</p><p>and see in you</p><p>you consider yourself tough and <em>almost unbreakable</em></p><p>but you’re so much more, right here, than that. embrace that, why don't you?</p><p>you’re vulnerable. you’re bloody. you’re helpless</p><p>most of all, you’re ours, however much you deny it</p><p>
  <em>and there is nothing you can do or say about that</em>
</p><p>
  <em>get used to it</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. you brought this on yourself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>you <em>should</em> blame yourself.</p><p>you watched your friends <strong>break</strong></p><p>become one of us and you <strong>still</strong> refused</p><p>to say</p><p>ANYTHING.</p><p>is your pride and desire to win so much more than your friends?</p><p>
  <em>of course this is on you.</em>
</p><p>understandable how physical punishment did nothing, but your <em>friends?</em></p><p>how <em>could</em> you do that to your friends? how do you think <em>they’d</em> feel?</p><p>what kind of a <em>friend</em> are you?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>